Visario plus Dragonian
by twilightinthedark
Summary: Tsukune and the gang aren't the only ones who have had their bit of adventure at Youkai Academy. Join Visario, a Dragonian, as she meets a new friend, Garret, and the two try to survive their first year of Youkai. Takes place during Rosario Vampire series
1. A Friend

You think that Tsukune and the gang were the only people who have had their set of adventures at Youkai Academy? Think again.

Welcome to the first chapter of **Visario+Dragonian**

Hope you enjoy as much as I have enjoyed thinking it up in my head.

**Disclaimer: Don't own R+V, just love it....especially Mizore....**

* * *

Hey everyone! My name is Visario, I'm a new student to Youkai Academy. I'm a single daughter with two loving parents and a cute little fish as the family pet. Oh, and I'm a Dragonian.

What's a Dragoinian you ask? Well, we're kinda like dragons, but we maintain most of our human form. So when I heard that we had to always be in human form when attending the school, my family and I knew that it would be easy for me. Sadly, this meant that I had to leave my old school and all my friends as well. I would be all alone, a stranger to this new school. But, I have a feeling that I will make some friends, maybe not many, but just enough. And maybe...maybe someone who would change my life. Just something that every girl likes to have, a knight in shining armor.

However, little did I know that my little dream...would becoming into a reality all too soon.

* * *

**Visario+Dragonian  
Chapter 1: A Friend+Dragonian**

It was the Youkai Academy's first day, and Visario had been on her way to her new school. She was walking by herself along the cliffs watching over the sea. The wind began to blow her fire red hair all around her face, luckily she had a headband in her pack to pull it back. Once she had tamed her hair, she continued on walking, thinking about what her new school will be like.

"So, this is what Youkai Academy looks like." Visario said to herself as she looked on at her school. She still had aways to walk, but she didn't have a problem with that, she enjoyed walking. It gave her time to think. "Now then, let's go through the list that mom and dad set up for me in this school. One: Make friends, not enemies, Two: If there are roommates, don't comment on how they live, Three: Studies first, entertainment later, and Four," she giggled when she remembered what four was, "And Four: If there is a boy, don't even think about dating him until he's met either mom or dad." another giggle came out, as well as a blush this time. She smiled as she went back into thought, "I don't think there'll be a boy anytime soon."

Visario continued on her little walk to the academy, still thinking to herself. What she didn't know while she was walking, she was coming up to a weak part of the cliff, and when she stepped on it...

"Ahh!" the piece of the cliff gave way underneath her feet, and she went fallling down the side of the cliff. She looked up, seeing the cliff rising up above her head. She was in such a shock, that she didn't know what to do, she didn't even grab hold of anything on the cliffside. All she did was flail her hands up into the air, screaming, "Ahh! oof*"

Her screaming had stopped, as she stopped plummeting down into the blood sea. Looking down, she saw her feet dangling far above what would have been her death. Then she looked up to see what had stopped her descent, a boy.

The rescued girl couldn't stop but stare into his eyes. They were as blue as the sea just before a storm, and seemed to be so pure that only an angel could have them. She tried not to stare, but looking away from his eyes didn't really help at all, cause she then started to stare at his hair. The boy had white hair, with small streaks of blue throughout it. But to Visario, it was a field of ice with cracks in it, showing the sea that was as blue as his eyes. For some unknown reason, she couldn't help but continue to stare at his face, she didn't even know that the boy was losing his grip on her.

"Come on!" The boy yelled, getting Visario's attention and bringing her out of the mindless stare, "Pull up! I can't do this on my own." Visario nodded, and pulled herself up with the aid of the boy's own arm. He pulled her up and layed down on the ground, heaving from exhaustion. Visario was lying next to him doing the same thing."Thanks." Visario said to her rescuer. "You...really," the boy said with a smile, and breathing heavily as well, "need to...watch...where you're going."

Visario turned to see the boy almost laughing from the looks of it. _'Heh, even his smile is amazing.'_ she thought to herself.

The boy turned his head to the girl next to him, losing a bit of his smile, "If you wanted to just stare at me, I can give you a picture of myself." Visario quickly looked away with a blush growing on her face.

"I'm sorry for staring. It's just, you look amazing." The boy chuckled at the compliment, "I'm sorry, I'm embarrasing you aren't I?"

"No no, I appreciate the compliment." The boy turned onto his side and propped his head up with his hand, looking at the lying Visario, "So...you new to this school?"

Visario responded, still laying on the ground, "Yeah. Is it yours?" the boy nodded. She asked her next question with a smile on her face, "Does my hero have a name?"

A little chuckle came from the 'hero' comment, "It's Garret." Visario looked at him a bit strangely, she hadn't heard that kind of name before. He explained, "I'm from an American family, we moved here a couple of months ago." the girl mouthed an 'oh', understanding the situation, "And how about you? What's the 'damsel-in-distress's' name?" Visario also chuckled at the comment.

"Visario, my name is Visario."

"Visario, that's a lovely name." The two became quiet for awhile, as they looked at each other, examining the other. Until Garret broke the silence, "Well, I guess it's time for us to get to Youkai." he began standing up, "We don't want to be late." Visario agreed and stood up as well.

She could now see what Garret was wearing. He had on a blue sleeveless t-shirt on, and over that, a white cloak. His cloak was a bit strange, it only had one sleeve, covering his right arm. His left arm was exposed, with a large golden arm bracelet on it. With his hands in his cloak pockets, he was about to head on to the academy.

Looking at Visario, "Already in your school uniform?"

"Yeah, my parents wouuldn't let me leave the house until I put it on." Garret smiled, and the two went walking side by side to Youkai Academy.

Along the way, Visario asked to Garret, "You said you were from America, right?" Garret replied with a 'yes', "So you probably don't know any other monsters that are coming to this academy then either."

Garret stopped dead in his tracks, with a slight change in his expression, "What?"

"You don't know anyone going to the academy, right?"

"Well, yeah, I don't know anyone. But..." kind of showing fear a little bit, "Did you say monsters?"

"...Yeah. Youkai is the only monster academy in Japan."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I myself am a Dragonian." Visario pulled her hand to her mouth, making a small gasp. "Oh my, I just broke one of the rules of the Youkai Academy. Not to reveal to other students your monster form. I'm so sorry, can you please keep it a secret, I don't want anyone to know."

"Why? Well, aside from the school rule."

Visario bowed her head in shame, "Dragonians are a mixed breed monster, half-dragon and half-human. Most monsters despise the human race, and consider my kind a disgrace. To have such a great monster as the dragon, to even have anything to do with the human race, it disgusts them." She looked back up into Garret's eyes, "That's why you can't tell anyone. If anyone was to find out, I wouldn't be able to make one friend at the academy."

Garret, with kindness in his eyes, placed his hand on Visario's shoulder, "You've already made one."

With a smile on both of their faces now, Visario and Garret walked together to Youkai Academy, where a new life, and a new adventure would begin.

* * *

In room 110, the class is practically full with the exception of a few empty desks. The homeroom teacher, Ms. Yaksha, was doing the attendance. However, some of the boys couldn't stop looking at her...gifts.

Ms. Yaksha was of India origins, she had brown skin with a red dot on her forehead. She kept her long hair braided into a tail and wore glasses that made her look more of a teacher. That didn't really help though.

"Miko, Cabora?....Talinama, Kira?....Shinibi, Dara?....Arch, Garret?....Mr. Garret?" The teacher began looking around for her student, when he came in through the door. He was still in his blue shirt and white cloak.

"Here, Madame. Sorry I'm late. I had trouble finding the class." Garret apologized.

Ms. Yaksha smiled, "That's alright, this is your first year anyway. Please take a seat." Garret obeyed and took one of the empty desks. As he walked to it, he couldn't help but notice all the girls looking at him all starry eyed, not to mention some of the guys glaring daggers at him.

Ms. Yaksha went on with the attendance, "Okay then, Aruba, Tanto?....Horidano, Kashimaru?....Tanebi, Visario?....O boy, Ms. Visario?" The door bursted open with a heaving female leaning into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my locker, then I dropped my pack, then I couldn't find the classroom." She would have fallen on the floor if she hadn't gotten her footing back.

The homeroom teacher shook her head with a smile, "Once again, it's alright. Just take a seat that's empty please." Visario did so, and as she did, she could hear the others whispering, 'Dude! She's hot!', 'She's a first year and has that body? Unbelievable!', 'I wonder if she'd go out with me?'. All these things made her blush.

Then she heard, "Hey Visario, long time no see." She turned to see Garret leaning back in his chair with a smile on his face.

"Garret! We're in the same homeroom! Oh I'm so glad that we're together!" She went over to Garret and gave him a big hug. This action caused even more whispers to spread across the classroom.

'What, that dude knows her?!', 'Ah man, there goes my chances.', 'Oh! They look so cute together!', 'Nooooooooo!'

Finally, Ms. Yaksha finished with the attendance, and started with the introductions.

"Good day students, and welcome to Youkai Academy. I am your homeroom teacher, Ms. Irani Yaksha. All of you should already know, that this academy is a monster academy."

Garret's breathe stopped short, _'Oh man! I completely forgot! This is a monster academy!'_

Yaksha went on, "As we all know, the earth is controlled by the humans. If the monster world is to ever survive, we must learn to coexist with them. In this establishment, you will learn how to do so." Yaksha adjusted her glasses, "In order to coexist, we have to be able to disguise ourselves as humans. Therefore, it is highly important that no one is to ever know you're, 'true form.' Is this understood?" All the students nodded their answers, some with grunts and complaints however. "Anyways," readjusting her glasses, "it is clearly obvious that since this is a monster academy, there are no humans whatsoever. Everyone, including the teachers, are monsters. If there was to be a human found in this area, since it is blocked off from the rest of the world, any and every human would be killed or have their memory erased depending on how long they have been in this world." Garret made a soft gulping noise, "Are there any questions?" A hand rose in the front row, "Yes...oh boy, Ginei Morioka." Yaksha said with disappointment.

"Yes, umm." the student said with a smile, "Are those-"

"Yes, Ginei." Ms. Yaksha interrupted, "And once again, no touching. Ever." she glared daggers at the student, who was now cowering in his desk. With a smile back on her face, she adjusted her glasses, "Well then, now that we have covered everything, you may stay in your seats until the bell rings for your next class."

_'This is bad...real bad.'_ Garret thought to himself, _'An academy of monsters!? This is very very bad.' _Garret tried calming himself down by breathing slowly, _'Don't worry about anything, man. As long as none of them found out who you are, and you get out of here quickly, you should have no problems at all.'_ With that, Garret left his desk at the bell and headed to his classes for the day.

* * *

Lunch came along, and Garret just came into the room with his tray. Looking around he could see a bunch of people sitting at different tables. But what he really saw, was a bunch of monsters, in every corner of the room. Each one of them, all unlike him, all that could find out what he really was. He couldn't risk it, he had to leave. Garret knew he would have to wait till the day was over to leave, that's the only time the bus would come back. Until then, he would have to try to survive.

As he looked around for a table, plenty of girls waved at him to sit over where they were. All were pretty yes, but he just didn't want to sit with anyone at all. Until he felt someone bump his side. He looked to his right to see Visario with her tray of food as well.

"There's some more room on the top of the school. If you want, we can go up there for some peace and quiet." Visario said with a happy tone. Both to have some time alone with Garret, and to get away from the eyes staring at them.

Garret smiled, "I'd love to."

* * *

Both Visario and Garret had had a pizza for lunch, and when they were finished, they began to chat.

Visario started, "So, how are you liking the academy so far, Garret?"

Garret, finishing up his chocolate milk, said, "I'm not so sure."

"Is there something wrong?" Visario, a bit concerned.

"I don't feel like I belong here. I'm planning on leaving at the end of the day."

Visario was shocked by this decision, "But, why? You're my only friend I've made."

"I'm sorry, Visario. I just...I just don't think I can stay here for long." he stood up, and started walking towards the stairs going down.

"Stop!" Visario shouted out. Garret did so, "You can't go. I'll be all alone. You're the first person to ever accept me for my true self. I...I don't want to lose you. Not this soon."

With a sigh, Garret turned around to look at Visario, his only friend here at this academy. She had tears welling up in her eyes. He then asked her, "Visario. How do you feel about humans?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about humans?" Garret repeated.

"I...I hate them." Garret remained emotionless, "They are just like all the other monsters. They don't accept me, they casted me and my family out. We had to continue to flee from city to city. I hate them. I will always hate them."

Garret's face did not change over the entire thing. Then he spoke again, "What if I was to tell you that I wasn't a monster."

Once again, Visario was shocked, "What?"

"Visario," Garret's head sunk down, "I'm not a monster, I never knew that this academy was for monsters when I joined it." he looked back up to her, "That's why I need to leave, before anything bad happens." Visario did not respond. Garret took one step towards her, "How do you feel about me now, Visario." he asked. Still, no response. "...That's what I thought." Garret finished with a hint of saddness in his voice. He turned around and headed down the stairs. This time, Visario didn't try to stop him.

Garret reached the bottom of the stairs and went through the doorway into the halls. In the shadows, a figure emerged moments Garret passed by. A boy with a scar across his left eye, blonde hair, and with only his school shirt, black pants. With a smile, he turned to the stairs and went up them himself.

Visario stood right where she had been when Garret left the whole time. Thinking over what had just happened.

_'He's...human? But...he was so nice to me. I hate humans...I hate them all.'_ She looked over to the stairs, and with determination, "But I don't hate Garret, and that's all that matters." She ran to the stairs, hoping that she could reach her friend in time.

"Where do you think you're going, lassy?" the scarred blonde appeared climbing up the stairs, blocking Visario's path, "We're in no hurry."

Garret was but ten yards away from the stairway door that he exited from. For sometime, he just stood there doing his own thinking. _'I can't stay. But I can't leave. She needs me....I need her.'_ and with that final thought, Garret made a full 180 turn around, and headed right back to the stairs.

When Garret made his first step onto the staircase, he heard a girl scream. It sounded like it came from the roof. He knew right there and then, that Visario was in trouble.

"No! Stay away from!" Visario screamed out, she was pushed up against the fence by the scarred blonde.

"Now now, lassy." the scarred blonde tried to calm her down. He moved his hand up near her face, "No need to struggle. Ya don't want me to poison ya now do ya?" his hand slowly turned into a paw with claws, wet with poison.

"Visario!" a voice could be heard from the stairs. Both Visario and the scarred blonde looked over to the staircase. Up from the watched area came Garret.

"Of course, the laddy had to come and ruin it all." the blonde's second hand then turned into a clawed paw also, "No problem there, I'll kill ya, then I'll get back to the lassy." the boy got onto all fours, as he transformed into his true self.

Fur covered his entire body, he had become a Lavellan.

* * *

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary: Lavellan**

From Scottish mythology, the Lavellan was generally considered to be a kind of rodent. Larger than a rat, very noxious, and lived in deep pools in rivers. The Lavellan's poisonous abilities were legendary.

* * *

"Here I come, laddy." the furry beast charged at Garret with full force. Garret, the target, stood where he was in fear of the human's sudden change. Just before his eyes, the scarred blonde turned into a large rodent with fangs and claws. "Time ta die!"" the Lavellan said as he reached Garret. He swung his right claw at Garret, who in reaction ducked down and rolled away from the creature. "Aye, this is going ta be too easy. You won't even change inta your true self. Come on, laddy, show me some fight." the monster swung his other claw at Garret, who was able to dodge the attack again, but recieved a scratched cloak. Seeing that it was scratched, Garret removed it, showing his blue sleeveless shirt. That's when Visario and Lavellan saw something. Something interesting.

All over his right arm were golden marks all over, going all the way up into his shirt. By the looks of the marks, they weren't just some gold paint, they were pure gold, fused into his skin.

Visario, staring at his arm, "What-What happened to you?"

"Let's just say I had a smelting accident as a kid." Garret answered.

"I don't really care what accidents ya been in. Ya still alive. That something I need ta take care of." the Lavellan took another swing, and this time he made contact with Garret.

Garret went flying across the roof until he landed on the other end. "Garret!" Visario shouted out. She ran to his side, checking to see if he was still conscious. Thankfully, he was, "Garret, are you okay?" she looked down to see Garret's shoulder was slightly cut.

"Yeah." Garret replied, hurting, "I'll be...ugh!" he grabbed onto his shoulder in pain.

The Lavellan turned around, giving a toothy grin, "That thar is poison. Even a small scratch is lethal. There's no need to worry bout him now. In another few minutes, he'll be dead." Visario's eyes widened at what the Lavellan had said. Garret is going to die?

_'No. He can't die.' _Visario said to herself, _'Not you, Garret. Not today. You're my first friend, monster or human.' _Tears are swelling up in her eyes, _'I don't care if you are a human. I don't want to lose you.'_ Turning her head, Visario saw the Lavellan coming closer to her. Her expression changed into that filled with anger. Tears coming down her cheeks, "And I will not let you die."

Visario's fire red hair bursted into flames, and her pupils went into slits. "What the?" the Lavellan backed away, as he felt an intense heat from the hair. Slowly, the fire engulfed all of Visario's body. And finally, the fire made a large burst, pushing back the Lavellan some more. What was left standing where Visario once was, was a scaled creature. Visario maintained her face and figure, but with red scales across her body with a white belly and neck. Her hands and feet were claws. Two horns coming out from her head and curving down to the sides of her face. She had a long tail, swaying about like it had a mind of it's own around her body. Lastly, Visario had obtained wings on her back, with a wingspan of eight feet.

The Lavellan saw the changed Visario, "What is this? A dragon? No, she looks too human ta be one." Visario crouched down into a charging position, "Could she be a lizardman? No, lizardmen don't have wings." She headed straight at the furred beast, with fire trailing behind her. "No she's...she's!"

"Going to teach you a lesson!" she swung her fist into the Lavellan's side. The fur on his side had then caught on fire. Dragonian Visario threw another punch, "Never hurt my friends!" She kicked the Lavellan, sending him up straight into the air. She followed him, flying by his side. When he reached the apex of his Visario's kick, the Dragonian performed a tomahawk kick into his back and sent him plummeting into the roof of the school, knocked out cold.

Landing softly on her feet, Visario was once again engulfed in flames. The flames then retreated into her hair as she returned to her human form. Once returned, Visario rushed to Garret. He was unconscious when she got to him, she knew he didn't have much longer. Without another thought, she picked him up and carried him down to find the nurses office.

* * *

_'Uhhh, my head. What happened?'_ Garret opened his eyes to see that he was lying on a white bed, in a white room. Next to him, he saw Visario sitting on a chair, now with a smile growing on her face.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She leapt onto Garret and gave him an embrace.

With an 'oof!', Garret said gladly, "It's good to see you too, Visario."

"You're really lucky you know." Garret and Visario looked over to see that nurse writing on her clipboard, "Another minute or so, and you wouldn't be here."

Garret looked at his shoulder, where the scratch that the scarred blonde had made, "What happened?" he asked.

The nurse answered, "The student you were fighting with had poisoned you. Luckily, we found the cure."

"And what was that? How is that student doing?"

"Well...I'll answer both of those soon." the nurse walked over to another bed in her office that had been covered by a curtain. Pulling the curtain by, Garret saw the scarred blonde on his belly, with bruises and burn marks all over him. "Turns out the antidote comes from the monster's own skin." she directed their attention to the large bandage on the blonde's rear end. The two giggled at the sight.

"Garret..." said person looked to Visario in his bed, "Did...did you see me?"

"What do you mean?" Garret asked, in slight confusion.

"Did you see me, in my, 'true form'?" Garret slowly nodded. Visario lowered her head, "I guess that makes you want to leave even more then."

Garret looked up from where he was lying down. He could see her almost in tears. With his smile that Visario always loved to see, he said comforting, "I may be different, Visario." he sat up with what strength he had, "But as long as you are here, so will I." Visario smiled and gave Garret another hug, "You're not going to get rid of me that easily." Garret smiled.

"I don't want to." Visario smiled as well.

And so, Visario and Garret's first year in Youkai Academy has begun. Quite the interesting way too.

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad,

My first day at Youkai Academy has been very interesting. My homeroom teacher is very nice to me, even though I was very late. Everyone seems to be nice, and no one is allowed to know who we really are because we're supposed to stay in our human form. This will probably help me out alot in school. Their lunches are edible, but I prefer what you guys make me. (thanks for the recipes mom)

Also, probably the best thing that has ever happened to me, I made a friend. He is a guy, but we aren't dating or anything. He's really nice, you both would really like him. Hopefully you two can see him sometime.

I'll see you guys again when school is over, hopefully sooner. But until then....

Love ya! Your beloved daughter, Visario.

PS- If I did date him, would you guys try to burn him or anything? He he! Just kidding!

* * *

**The first day at Youkai has ended, and it seems a friendship has been made between two students. What will happen next? Wait until the next chapter!**

**Please review. I always enjoy what my readers have to say.**

**All monsters in this chapter have been found at , except for the Dragonian, I made that one up.**

**Anyways, until next time, I'm out like a bad boxer.**


	2. Umi

Chapter two of **Visario+Dragonian**

This is pretty awesome! I already have someone as an alert! Now some of you might think this is no big deal, but honestly enough, with all the stories I've written, I don't have many.

Thanks for all the readers who have read, and I hope all of you review.

**disclaimer: don't own Rosario, but i wish i did. on with the fic**

* * *

Hey everyone, Garret here. It was a pretty big first day for Visario at Youkai Academy. It was an even bigger day for me. Both of us had made a friend, made a terrible discovery of the other, and fought against a monster. All this before school was even out.

At first, I was going to leave the school on that very day, because I had discovered that the academy was for monsters. I knew for sure that if I stayed, someone would find that out that I wasn't one of them, and try to harm me and anyone else who got in the way. But instead, I stayed. Like myself, Visario was alone in this new school, and she needed someone to be with her. That was the only reason I stayed. Well, that and the fact that the bus wouldn't be back for another two months. So, I should just get used to where I was, and make the best of things.

Who knows, maybe something interesting might happen.

Well... I was right.

* * *

**Visario+Dragonian  
Chapter 2: Umi+Dragonian**

* * *

Garret was walking towards the main building of the academy, heading to his first class. With his pack slung on one shoulder, he looked around him, seeing all the students walking by.

_'This is kinda scary.'_ Garret thought, _'Even though they look human... They're all monsters.'_ Just then, someone came running by. A boy, trying to make it to class on time. Yet behind him, was a tail swinging about. _'Yep, really scary.'_ the cloaked boy smiled and went on thinking, _'But, I shouldn't be too worried, not everyone here is out to kill me. Visario is a perfect example of that. Yeah... I could make friends here, they'll still be monsters, but they will also be my friends, that's all that I should care about.'_

The boy continued walking, until he met... or should I say, bumped into, her.

"Oof!"

"Aargh!"

Both students collided into each other, landing on their rears with papers all around them. Garret was rubbing his head, and looked up from where he was sitting to see who had bumped into him. And to his surprise, she was laughing.

As she stood, one could see that her blue hair was very long, reaching down to her knees and all hanging freely. She wore her school uniform, but in an interesting fashion. The shirt and skirt was on regularly, while the jacket was wrapped around her hips loosely with the main part of the jack on her left side. She looked around with a smile on her face, and said, "Argh, I better swab this up quickly. Sorry for the bump-in." she apologized to Garret and took a knee, picking up the scattered papers.

Garret brought out his angelic smile, accepting the apology, "It's alright." He knelt down as well to help her with the paper collecting. As they were cleaning up their mess, Garret began to chat with the girl, "You seem to be in a hurry. Where you heading anyway?" Still picking up the papers, the girl responded, "I'm heading to my home room, I accidently missed the first day of school, and if I don't get there on time today, my parents will have a fit."

"Where is your homeroom?"

"110" she replied.

"Really? That's where I'm heading too."

Surprised, the girl looked up at Garret, "So... We're gonna be classmates?"

"I suppose so." Garret said, bringing out his smile again. Both stood up and looked at each other.

"Well then, matey," the girl returned the smile, "What be your name, if we're going to be classmates."

"Garret, Garret Arch." Putting out his hand, she replied, "Uminochi," grabbing the hand and shaking it, "But you can call me, Umi."

Releasing from the handshake, Garret walked side by side with Umi all the way to their homeroom.

* * *

The two made it just before the bell rang. Ms. Yaksha performed the daily attendance, and seeing that she had new students in her class, she went over the speech of how Youkai Academy was for monsters and to teach them how to adapt to the world.

As the speech was going on, a tap on Garret's shoulder made him turn to his left. Another boy in his class was trying to get his attention.

Whispering, 'Hey... Do you know her?' pointing back to the red head Garret knew as Visario.

He replied, 'Yeah, why?'

'Dude! You are so lucky! Are you guys dating or something?'

With a smile, 'No.'

'What!? She's fantastic, how are you not dating her?'

'We just met yesterday for one, and we're just friends.'

'If that's so.... Can you get her to go out with me?'

Eyeing him in a peculiar way, 'Why don't you ask her yourself?'

'I have. She says she's not interested in me. Maybe you can give a good word-'

Garret, interrupting, 'If she said no, that's a no for me too.' the boy moved back into his seat, with a dissapointed look on his face.

Returning his attention to what his homeroom teacher was telling to the class, Ms. Yaksha turned around to write the class rules on the board. As she was, Garret felt something hit him in the back of his head. He did not know what it was until it landed in front of him on his desk. It was a paper airplane with the words, 'Open Me', on its wings. Obeying the command, Garret opened the plane to see that there was a letter written inside, saying:

**If this is Garret who is reading this: WOW! I can't believe that it actually made it to you!**

**If this is someone else reading this: Can you please give this letter to the cute guy with the white and blue?** Garret smiled and let out a short, silent laugh at reading this, then continued:

**Hey, this is Umi. **

**I just wanted to say hi and thanks for helping me find our homeroom. I was also wondering if, well, you'd like to eat lunch with me during lunch period. I've heard that there is a nice quiet place up on the rooftop where we can eat in private. Hope you can make it, if not that's okay I'll just have some fun in the crows nest. See ya matey. **

**Hugs - Umi.**

Folding the paper up and putting it into his pocket, Garret looked back to see Umi in the last row giving him a small wave of her hand. Garret smiled and gave a thumbs up symbolizing his acception to Umi's proposal. Umi's smile grew as she saw the thumbs up, _'Yay! My first friend!'_

The first period came to an end, and Garret went along with Visario to their next class, Biology. The two took their seats next to each other, and the teacher commenced with his teachings.

Visario was sitting on Garret's right, having difficulty paying attention to the teacher. She couldn't help but think about what happened yesterday with the guy on the roof and how she had found out that Garret was in fact human. When she was going through the whole thing in her mind, she kept on coming back to the one sight that really shocked her about Garret; the golden marks fused into his right arm. Thinking about it for awhile, while also twittering with her fingers, Visario turned to her classmate, and started up the conversation.

"Garret." Visario called his name to grab his attention, "About yesterday, on the rooftop."

Garret gave a smile to her and said, "I told you that I'm alright. Nothing but that scratch still on my shoulder."

"Well, that's good, but," Garret could tell that there was something else bothering her. Visario didn't say anything else, so Garret finished the sentence for her, "You're wondering about my arm, aren't you?" Visario looked at him in a concerned manner, "I know that your smelting accident, wasn't really a smelting accident. You've seen our kind before, haven't you?" Garret sighed, knowing that it would have to be told someday, he just hoped it wasn't this soon. "It's a long story."

Visario, trying to comfort him with a small smirk, "We got all of Biology class to talk about it."

Smiling, Garret went on, "In truth, I'm an orphan." Visario was slightly surprised at this, "My real parents were killed, by monsters." Visario was even more surprised, "Yeah, you can probably begin putting the dots together. I watched them die, so that meant I was the last one that they were going to kill, but instead, they let me live. They let me live with the horrible image of my parents dying, and to make sure that I never forgot it, they used some magic to mark my arm with gold. The process of the marking was almost unbearable, so painful that you feel like your going to faint, but not painful enough to do so.

"The reason why these monsters attacked me and my family, well, was because I accidently went to a monster school just like this one. I didn't know that they were monsters and so went on thinking of it as a normal school for children. However, some of the teachers found out that I wasn't a monster, and tracked me down to where I lived, and killed my parents. With a the marking done, they left me with a threat, 'Come back to the monster world again, and we'll be sure to send you to hell.'

"Ever since then I have studied monsters, trying to find out what my parents killers were, and how to kill them if they ever show up. The people around considered me as a nut case, believing that there were actually monsters in the world. But I knew, I knew they were out there. I never did know how to get back here and take my revenge, but then also, my new family came, renaming me Garret Arch, hoping to cover my name from rumors that have spread about me.

"And now, here I am, back in the monster world. Fearing for my life, while hopefully finding the monsters who killed my family."

Visario just sat there in shock, all she really wanted to know was the markings on his arm, and instead, she got the whole tragic tale of Garret's childhood. She didn't know what to say after something like that.

Luckily, Garret said it for her, "Heh. Got you by the tongue didn't I?" "I know you probably didn't want to hear any of that. But-"

"It's okay, Garret." Visario caught her friend off guard, "Yes, I didn't see this coming, but in the end, you're my friend. That right there will always make me accept you, no matter what you are or what's happened to you."

With a smile, the cloaked boy wrapped his sleeved arm around Visario. The huggee returned with her own smile. Tha is, until the teacher caught their attention finally. Quickly, and embarrased, the two went back to paying attention to the remainder of the class.

* * *

Lunch had arrived once again and Garret and Visario had both gotten their lunches. However, they don't really know what's in it exactly.

"So," Garret said, staring at his food, "the surprise in, 'Tuna Surprise', is... what now?"

"Exactly." Visario answered. Looking around the cafeteria, neither one of them could find a single table that they could eat at in peace. "Well Garret, you know what this means?" the female dragonian smiled.

"Eat up on the roof?" Garret returned the smile. The two set off to the roof, with their lunches.

On their walk, Garret started to speak, "Hey, um," Visario turned to her companion, "Is it alright with you if someone else comes and eats with us?"

Visario, quirking an eyebrow slightly at the question, but then smiles. "Sure, the more the merrier."

"That's good. I think you'll like her too, she's really-"

"Her?" the dragonian questioned.

"Yeah, her name's Umi, she's in our homeroom. The new girl in class." Garret explained.

"Oh, the girl with blue hair. She does seem nice." her smile faded away into a smirk. _'Looks like he's found another girl. I should have guessed that, it wasn't like he'd instantly fall for me or anything like that. It was silly of me to think that way in the first place.'_ slowly as she was thinking about this, her head sank lower and lower.

Mr. Arch saw his female friend in this gloomy state. This just urged him to try and cheer her up. So without another thought, Garret put his arm around Visario, while still holding his lunch in the other hand. Visario looked up to him, and once again got lost in his angelic eyes. With his comforting smile, "You're my first friend at this school, and above all, my best friend in the world. There is nothing that will ever change that." like every other time, Visario began to smile once again.

"Thanks Gar-kun, I needed that."

"Kun?" a confused Garret said.

"It's what we call our loved ones in Japan." Visario explained, "Like, I would be called Visari-kun."

Garret looked into the space, thinking of the name, "Gar-kun?... Nice, I like that." the two reached the stairwell, leading up to the roof. Looking up the stairs, "She's probably up there waiting." turning back to Visario, "I'll go up first and introduce you. Don't worry, she's seems to be a really nice person." with that, Visario gave a nod and sent Garret up the stairs, with her a distance behind him.

* * *

As Garret reached the rooftop, sure enough, Umi was sitting on the wall with a boxed lunch. When she looked up from her meal and saw Garret, her smile went from ear to ear as she ran over to him.

Stopping just in front of the boy, Umi hopped up and down in excitement. "You're here! You're here! For a second, I thought you got worried and jumped ship!"

"I told you, I was coming. I never tell a lie to a friend." Garret displayed his angelic smile as usual.

"Oh you have just a wonderful smile, it just makes me want to," she placed her head down and swayed back and forth in a content manner. This act seemed a little strange to the white cloaked boy, but he let it pass, having a feeling that this was normal for her. "Just like that."

"Well... thanks for the complement." pausing for a moment, Garret continued, "Hey, Umi. Umm, is it alright if I bring someone else with us to eat lunch?" Umi tilted her head, Garret asumed that it meant she was confused, "She's a friend of mine that I met yesterday, and I'd really like it if you two could be friends as well."

Umi's head untilted, and she smiled, "Well, in that case, bring her up!" Umi ran over to the stairs, shouting down the stairwell, "Don't be shy! Come on up!" Obeying her orders, Visario revealed herself from the stairs. She stopped right at the top of the steps, as Umi was mere inches away from her face. What made it even more uncomfortable for Visario was that Umi's expression changed into a judgemental look. Umi began moving her head up and down, examining the red haired female from head to toe. Once again, making Visario even more uncomfortable.

After a good two or three minutes of feeling ackward, Umi looked Visario straight in the eyes. _'What is she doing? Did she find out that I'm a Dragonian? Does she not like the way I'm dressed? Does she hate my hair? Is she jealous?'_ Visario was thinking frantically, hoping also that Umi wouldn't strike her in a split second.

Just then, Umi raised her hands up into the air, and Visario flinched away from what she thought as going to be an attack. However, she looked back at Umi to see that she was grinning even more, if that was possible. This surprised both Visario and Garret, but what surprised them the most...was what came out of Umi's mouth next.

"YAY! POLYGAMY!" Both Visario and Garret fell to the ground, and both with a twitch in their eye.

"Did she..." (Visario)

"Just say..." (Garret)

(Both)"Polygamy?!"

* * *

(Math Class)

"Visario, please factor x-squared minus nine plus 20." the math teacher asked.

"...Polygamy..."

"...I'm...sorry, Visario, that isn't correct."

* * *

(Japanese History; same time)

"Mr. Arch, can you tell the class who was the war lord of Mongols?" his teacher asked.

"...Polygamy..."

"No...no, not even close, sir."

* * *

(Religion Class; an hour later)

"So, Garret, tell me, what do you think is the best thing about the religion: Mormonism?"

"...Polygamy..."

"Excellent answer. Now class, I want you to do a report on what Garret here finds interesting about Mormonism. That means you too, Garret."

* * *

Yep, it was pretty much like that for the rest of that day. The two couldn't stop thinking of what Umi had said on the roof. Luckily, they were able to forget about it after they went to sleep... at 5 in the morning!

* * *

The next day came and we find Garret and Visario in a new class, Geography. But as the bell ring to signal the class had started, not only were they the only two who were in the class, but the teacher wasn't even in their either.

Finally a man, appearing to be in his early twenties, came bursting with a globe in hand, and a few books in the other. He slammed the books down onto the teacher's desk and placed the globe over to the side, not once looking up to see the class. Still without looking, he began to address the class, "Hello children. I'm am your teacher, Mr. Suika. I want to let you know that-" looking up he sees just Visario and Garret. "Did the bell ring?" Garret nodded, "You two are the only ones here then?" Visario nodded this time. He fell straight down onto his desk, and then the next second, he was raising his hands to the sky, "Thank you! An easy year!"

And so, once again, Visario and Garret were in a strange position, it seemed that they had a crazy teacher as well as a slightly crazy friend.

"Sorry." Mr. Suika apologized, "This is my first year in this school, and I was so unprepared for this. Good news, I only took this one period to teach, so that means...we can seriously do whatever we want in here this entire year!" Suika took the books on his desk and shoved them into his drawer, hoping never to see them again. "Because you two are my only students, you both can call me by my real name, Uzimaki."

Garret spoke first, "Well, Mr.-"

"Please," Uzimaki interrupted, "Just, Uzimaki. I'm only 24 and I still feel uncomfortable about, 'Mister'. I'm still a kid at heart." the new teacher smirked and gave a small thumbs up.

"Alright," returning the smirk, "Uzimaki."

Uzimaki sat down at his desk and grabbed the class' attendance sheet. Reading it for the first time, "Probably should have read this before class started, huh?" both students chuckled, "Okay then, Viasrio Tanebi is, you." pointing at said female.

"That's right." Visario said gladly.

"So that means you," pointing at Garret now, "must be Garret Arch."

"Correct once again."

"Just trying to pin names to faces that's all." the room then fell silent for a moment. Uzimaki was spinning around in his swivel chair, while Garret and Visario were sitting there waiting for something to happen. Finally, Uaimaki spoke again, "How has your first few days of school been for ya guys?

"Our first day, we both kind of fell into each other." Visario said, trying to be vaige about it.

"Yeah, you could say it that way. You could also say I saved her life, I think." Garret scratched his head.

"You sure did save me." giving Garret a small hug, "My hero."

Uzimaki, seeing this, "Ah, young love." the two blushed, remembering that they weren't the only ones there. Uzimaki laughed a bit at the two blushing. After stretching in his swivel chair, the new teacher continued, "Alright then. Shall we start off the class?" the two students gladly nodded. So, Uzimaki went up to the chalkboard behind him and started the first lesson of the year.

* * *

The school day is over, and the students are free to travel around the grounds freely. Visario and Garret were about to exit the main building, when they were pulled over to the side by a group of girls.

"Have any of you heard about the new girl, Uminochi?" one of the girls in the group asked.

Garret rolled his eyes and was turning away, "I hate rumors." and he began wallking away.

"Wait! This is important!" he turned around with a disbelieving look, "We've heard that you guys have been hanging out with her, and we just want you to be aware."

"Aware of what, exactly?" Garret asked, slowly getting annoyed.

The girl started off again, "Well, we've heard that she-" the girl looks around to see if there are any easedroppers anywhere, she saw none and continued, "that she has committed crimes in her life."

Visario, now kind of interested, "What kind of, 'crimes'?"

One of the other girls started off this time, "We heard that she's been accused of stalking others, sexual harassment, and streaking in public."

"Oh my." Visario placed her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my indeed! What hainous crimes she has commited! We must lock her up immediately! No, better yet. Put her to death!" Garret said with heavy, heavy sarcasm, "What I find funny is that you guys changed your word from, 'committed', to , 'accused'. Also, not only are these small crimes that are basically something about ones personality, they are not really even crimes."

Another girl spoke out, trying to defend the others, "We're just trying to warn you about-"

"Warn me about what?" Garret interrupted, "So she's done some stuff. The real thing to worry about is, 'Will she do these things again?'" he was on a roll now. He could tell because everyone was silent and looking at him. Garret continued, "It doesn't matter what they've done, or where they've been. All that really matters, is where they are now, and where they will be going." Garret turned around, with Visario at his side, "If you excuse me, We're going to see our new friend, Uminochi." and with that, he and Visario went walking out of the school's entrance. After taking a few steps however, Garret stopped. The cloaked boy turned his head to the right and said, "Aren't you coming with us, Umi?"

The group of girls were shocked as they saw Umi come into sight. She had been hiding outside.

Umi was about to walk in to meet with Garret and Visario, when she noticed they were pulled over to the side by some girls. She knew who they were, well the kind of people they were; gossipers. They couldn't help but tell someone if they had something they thought was juicy. So as not to interfere, Umi hid along the wall and over heard their conversation. At first, Umi thought that with all the facts that the group gave Garret and Visario about her, they would for sure had left her. But then Garret spoke up, he stood up for her, he protected her, and he accepted her for who she was. Not many, no, no one ever did that for her, not even her parents. When Garret came out, she thought that she was not seen by him or Visario, but then he stopped, and asked for her to come along.

With a smile, Umi walked side by side with them.

Like them, she had made her first friends.

* * *

**And so, another has been added to the group, and yes, we don't know her monster form...yet. That's because I'be thinking, there are a whole lot of students, even teachers, who just break the rules nilly willy. Even Kumuru just did it because she was mad. This will just have you keep guessing as to what she is until I reveal it. So remember, review, say hi, give me your two cents, anything will be great. And with that, I'm out like CO2 in the human body.**

* * *


	3. Witch

Chapter three of **Visario + Dragonian** is up and running.

So glad for the reviews that you all have sent, so i'm glad to start this story back up. Kinda got stuck for a while, but I think this next chapter should do fine in the storyline.

I've come to notice that the Geography Teacher in the last chapter, Mr. Suika aka Uzimaki, has had his named misspelled. It is in fact Uzumaki, yes I know, like Naruto.

Also, some of you were wondering if there will be any appearances from the original Rosario + Vampire series or not. I'm here to tell you that there will be and that there has been already, a small one, but an appearance none the less.

Now then, on with the fic!

**Diclaimer: Don't own much really, so that should mean I don't own R+V**

* * *

Ahoy mateys! This be your first mate, Uminochi, but you can call me Umi. You all probably know me as the newest friend of two students; Garret and Visario. Like everyone else here at Youkai Academy, I'm a monster who has come to learn to live in the human realm. I've lived in the human realm all my life, but my family kept me away from the humans, so I could only see them from a distance. I was close enough to hear what some of them were saying, but most of the time, it was something to do with gold or rum. After that, my parents caught me and sent me into the monster world.

So now I'm here! With friends who don't care about what I'm like and have a good time around me. Garret is kind of cute, and so is Visario. I just hope we can be friends till the very end. But I don't think that'll happen, since Garret knows Visario's true form, and Visario knows his, but neither of them know mine. Maybe if I just showed them.... No. Mother and father would never allow it. They would find out and I'd get keel hauled by both them and the academy. Father said only use my true form when absolutely necessary, and when I do, to tell him when I used it.

Well, I just hope I can have a good first year. I've already started out with friends. Maybe it's a sign that this would be a good year.

....Too bad that is wasn't meant to be.

* * *

**Visario+Dragonian  
Chapter 3: Witch+Dragonian**

* * *

It had been a few days since the students of Youkai Academy had been attending. All the students seemed to have been getting along with each other, and there had been no signs of violence since the first day with Garret, Visario, and the scottish student. However, there would always be some trouble, especially when there are those whom look down on others.

"Mr. Arch!" Garret looked up at his teacher, who seemed to be a bit irked. The teacher had noticed his student had been looking outside instead of paying attention to his studies like the boy should. "Well," the teacher said with a smile, "Now that I have your attention, could you please tell the class as to what the answer is to the question on the board?"

With a nod, Garret stood up and read the question on the board. Sadly, he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on. Even though it has been almost a week, Garret was still wrapping his mind around the fact that he was surrounded by monsters. Even his teacher who was staring him square in the face was a monster. The worst part was, that they all thought he was a monster as well.

The teacher, getting more irritated by the silence, "Well, Mr. Arch?"

"Umm...umm---" Garret then felt a small poke on the lower of his back, then a whisper, "_fourty-nine, the answer's fourty-nine._"

"The answer's fourty-nine, sir." Garret answered.

"Took you awhile to figure it out didn't it, Mr. Arch? Next time I call on you, be sure to know what we are talking about." The teacher signaled him to sit and he continued with his teachings.

The white haired boy gave a sigh of relief as he turned his head towards the person behind him. Whispering, "_Thanks for the answer._" When he turned around he saw to his surprise to be just a head appearing just above the desk. A girl who looked no older than a child with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a balled-up section of hair on both sides of her head and looked at Garret with a smile.

"No problem," She said with also a child-like voice, "You looked like you needed it." and with a smile, Garret turned back around to pay attention to the class.

* * *

When the bell rang, signalling the end of the class, Garret turned back around towards the girl behind him. "Again, thanks for the answer. I'm still getting used to this school, so it's kinda hard paying attention."

"It's okay," The girl said as she jumped off her chair and landed on the floor. This was the first time Garret got a good look at her. The girl was no taller than two feet, with a purple dress and white stars all over it. On her back was a wooden almost the size of her with straps so that she could use it as a backpack, it was thin, so it was no big deal actually carrying it. "It's my first year too, so I know how it feels. If you want, I could help you with your homework until you are comfortable."

"Wait..." Garret said a little worried, "We had homework assigned! Ah man, I didn't hear what he said!" the girl laughed and started walking towards the door.

"The homework is on page 22, questions one through ten, it's really simple. It'll be done tomorrow."

Garret smiled and nodded, until he realized what the girl said. "Wait, you're gonna do my homework."

She stopped and looked at him questionably, "Isn't that what friends do? Help each other out?"

"Well...yeah, but-"

"Then no problem. You'll have your homework by tomorrow."

"Uhh, okay." With that, the girl turned and headed out the door. After awhile, Garret just remembered something and rushed out into the hallway after the girl, "Wait a minute, I didn't catch your-"

"Hey there buddy." Another girl's voice was heard from a group of three, coming in between Garret and the girl, each with their own set of textbooks in hand. "Hows are little pal doing?" The girl had on a cowgirl hat and was accompanied by two larger boys. All three of them seem to have been at least a year or two older than Garret, and one of them seemed to have a nose ring.

The little girl responded with a smile when she saw them, "Pretty good." she answered, "You guys need help with your homework again?"

The girl of the group smiled, "Sadly, yes. I need some help with my history, and geology. Torn & Carl have to do algebra, biology, art history, and technology." she listed off the subjects as they piled their textbooks into the girl's arms until the blonde's face couldn't be seen. "Now, I need mine to be done by tomorrow, while these guys need theirs to be done the day after."

"O-Okay." the girl said, trying to keep the textbooks balanced in her hands.

"Thanks, pal. You're really one in a million." the girl of the group said. She turned around and went down the hall, passing Garret. Noticing the white and blue haired boy, she gave him a little wink, while the boys behind her just gave a smirk and went by.

All this time, Garret had been looking on with a displeasing look. After the three were out of sight, he headed over to the struggling girl, shaking his head, but smiling. "Are those three your friends?" he looked down the hallway in the direction they went.

The girl responded behind the stack of books, "Of course they are. Why else would I be helping them with their homework?"

"Uh, not to be your rain cloud or anything like that, but I'm pretty sure that they are only your friends so you can do their homework."

"What do you mean by that?" the girl asked.

"I mean that they are taking advantage of you. They are not being true friends at all."

"There are different kinds of friends, you know. And everyone has their own way of showing it. I show it by helping with their homework."

"No, you don't understand. It's not you who's being the bad friend it's="

"I have my own friends thank you!" Garret was taken back at the outburst, "So if you have nothing better to do than insult them, I suggest you leave!" She began walking away, trying her best to not drop the books in hand.

Garret's faced showed surprise, but then went back to his angelic smile and walked up to the girl's side. "You show great loyalty towards your friends. So, I won't question it any further."

"Thanks." Was all that she said in reply.

"However," both of them stopped, "Do you mind if I carry some of those books for you? At least until we get to your dorm."

The girl didn't respond for a moment or two, but then, "Sure, just until we get to the dorm." Garret took four of the six books gladly, and the two headed out to her dorm.

"By the way, what's your name? I didn't catch it before you left the class."

The girl looked up at him and said, "Fubuki, Shini Fubuki."

* * *

The rooftop had become the meeting point for Garret and his friends to hang out and just talk. However, Garret wasn't there this time.

"Do you see him over there, Umi?" Visario cried out as she looked out of the north side of the roof.

"Nothing at port, Visario." Umi replied to her friend. They were looking to see if Garret was coming towards their building, hoping that he was just running late.

Both girls met up in the middle, each in their own thinking position.

"This doesn't make sense." Visario exclaimed, "Gar-kun is usually the first one up here. What could of happened to him."

"Perhaps he got shanghaid." Umi gave her suggestion with a worried look.

"What?" the fire haired female asked, as she had no idea what the word, 'shanghaid', meant.

"He got picked up by another group of people." Umi gladly explained.

"You mean, another group of friends?" Visario felt depressed, thinking that they were thrown away.

Umi noticed her friend's expression, "Hey, you know Garret better than I do, and I know he wouldn't just abandon his friends without a good reason."

"A good reason?" Then Visario recalled Garret's true form; a human. He could have left the school all together, thinking that she'd be fine because she had Umi as a friend now. With this in thought, bursted into tears, "Garret's gone!"

"I just made this worst, didn't I?" Visario fell into Umi's arms, feeling sorry that she had to be a Dragonian, and not like Garret. "Now now, it's okay. I didn't mean to say it like that." This didn't cheer Visario up much at all. Umi looked around to see if anyone was staring at them, and luckily no one was.

Then....

"Woah!" Visario said as she jumped out of Umi's arms. She felt something touch her butt!

Looking around, the dragonian saw no boys trying to run away or hide. As a matter of fact, she saw no one on the rooftop at all, just her and.... "Umi?"

"Yes Visari-kun?" Umi responded with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

"Did you...just..."

"I did indeed, Visari-kun."

"But...Why?!" Visario asked, now keeping her distance.

"I...I..." Umi stuttered with her answer, "I didn't want to see you sad anymore, so I did something that I though would get you to stop."

"So you decided....to grab my butt?" Umi answered with a nod. Visario didn't know how to respond to this sort of thing. She was frustrated and also scared by the sudden action Umi took, but she was also glad Umi was thinking of her and trying to do the right thing. After much debating with herself, Visario left it as Umi just being Umi. After all, it was Umi who did say polygamy the first time they met, doing something like this is nothing different. "Thanks for thinking about me Umi, you're a good friend." Visario gave her strange friend an embrace, showing her forgiveness. Umi returned the hug with a smile.

"....Uh....Umi."

"Yes?"

"I'm not crying this time."

"I know."

* * *

"Well, we're here." Fubuki, Garret's new found friend, announced, as they reached the entryway of her dormitory. "Thanks for helping me with carrying these textbooks."

"No problem." Garret responded, still with a smile on his face, "After all, what are friends for?"

Garret began handing some of the textbooks back over to Fubiki, when she asked him a question, "Garret," this caught the boy's attention, "What do you think is a friend?"

The boy stopped handing the books and looked down at the little girl, "A friend," thinking over his answer. Finally, "A friend is someone who you talk to, without worrying if they will judge you. A friend is someone is someone who will help you out when others won't. A friend..." Garret noticed Fubuki listening now with intent, "Is someone who will ask to help you, and not ask you to help them."

Fubuki's expression changed into one of irritation, "I told you, they just need my help."

"They need your help alright, to pass this year without doing their own homework. Fubuki, I've met people like that, they only are nice to you until they find no more use for you. Then, you're back by your self, with no one wanting to be near you." Garret looked at his blonde friend with a concerned look, hoping that she had gotten the message.

After a moment, it then started to rain, but neither one of them made a motion to get indoors. Finally, Fubuki, "I'll...have your homework tomorrow. Okay?"

Garret felt a bit of disappointment as well as defeat. "Just think over what I said here. Okay?" The two of them then parted their separate ways, still not trying to get out of the rain.

* * *

(The next day, in the home room)

AACHOOO!!!

Garret had let out a monstrous sneeze. He had caught a cold from walking in the rain.

_'I'm an idiot. Why didn't I run to my dorm? It was on the other side of school grounds!'_ Letting out another sneeze, his fellow classmates, moved their desks further away from him so they wouldn't catch it either.

"Gar-kun." Visario whispered to her cloaked friend, "Are you alright? You didn't show up yesterday after school."

Garret replied with another sneeze, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a cold right now."

"Is that why you didn't show up? Oh you poor thing." The caring Dragonian placed the back of her hand on Garret's forehead, feeling that it was fairly warmer than usual. When she took it away, Garret let out another sneeze and shook his head 'no'.

"No, I wasn't sick then, I was helping out a friend of mine I made that day." Garret replied, trying to hold back the sniffles.

"Who is she?"

"Umi!" Visario quietly yelled at their other female friend, "Don't just jump into other conversations, please. And how do you know the friend he made was a girl."

Umi simply replied, "He's cute. What other kind of friend is he gonna make?"

"...A guy, maybe." Visario answered.

"Hey, whatever floats his boat, but I don't think Garret would marry a guy." Garret and Visario stared at each other, then let the whole thing just drop, as they payed attention to their homeroom teacher.

"Now remember students." Ms. Yaksha, their homeroom teacher, said, "Tomorrow you will all be required to participate in one of the many club activities. Each club represents one that would be held in the human world, and so will help you become more adapted to that world when you leave this school."

"Excuse me." A student said, raising his hand, "Could you tell us some of the clubs that we can enter?"

Ms. Yaksha adjusted her glasses before answering, "Certainly. Some of the clubs include: Photo, Karate, Swimming, Newspaper, and Art; just to name a few. There are many more for you to see tomorrow."

And with that, the bell rang, signaling all to move to their next class. For Garret and Visario, it was Geography.

* * *

Both Visario and Garret were just about to enter into their class, when all of a sudden, they heard a loud crash from inside the room.

"You think you can take what is rightfully mine?" A voice was heard shouting from within.

"You have no right! I have been here longer, and so I deserve-" another voice was heard, but then interrupted by the other voice, "I don't care! Now beat it!"

Out from the room comes a man in a blue uniform and a mop and bucket being carried behind him. Obviously, a janitor. As he was running away from the class, he cried, "You haven't heard the last from me." The janitor vanished around a corner and was heard no more.

"...Dare we?" Visario asked.

"I guess we have no other choice." Garret replied. The two entered into the classroom to see Mr. Suika, aka Uzumaki, sitting at his desk spinning his globe.

Looking up from his spinning, Uzumaki smiled at his only two students, "Oh good, you actually showed. For a second, I thought you two had skipped to....well, you can probably guess." Both Garret and Visario blushed at the statement, Visario more than Garret.

However, Garret looked back to the door and asked his teacher, "Who was that guy who ran out of your room?"

Uzumaki looked in the same direction before answering. "Oh, him? Just some guy who's trying to steal my girl away from me."

"Oh," Visario said, now feeling more informed, "So that's why you were shouting at him."

"Yeah, but he's no big deal now." With that, the teacher took a spin in his swivel change, "Now changing the subject, what have you guys been up to?"

Visario answered first, "Garret made another friend."

"Oh?" Uzumaki said with interest. "So who is she?"

"Why does everyone assume that the friend I made was a she?" Garret was slightly irritated at the comment his teacher made.

"Is it a she?" Uzumaki asked with a smile.

"...." Garret angered that he was defeated, "Yes."

"We're not trying to offend you, Gar-kun." Visario tried to confort her friend, "It's just that you're kind of popular with the girls around here."

"Exactly," Uzumaki backed up his female student, "You should take this as more of a compliment than an insult."

Garret, letting out a sigh, "Fine, I guess I should. Thanks." he went back to his usual smiling status.

"That's good." Uzumaki smiled in return, and returned to spinning his globe, "So, who is this new friend now?"

"Her name," Garret answed, "Is Fubuki."

Uzumaki stopped spinning his small world and looked directly at Garret with surprise in his face. "Who again?"

Garret repeated, "Shini Fubuki. Why? Do you know her?"

"Know her?!" Uzumaki exclaimed with a smile, "She's my baby sister!"

"What!" Both students shouted out in total shock and confusion.

"But," Visario began questioning, "You both have different family names."

"True." Uzumaki answered, "She's actually adopted, but she's still my sister. We've kept her original name so no one would think they could treat her differently just because she has family in the school staff." the two mouthed an 'oh' and nodded their heads in understanding. "How's she doing anyway? Has she made other friends?"

Garret didn't really want to answer that question, "Well, she has made friends, but the wrong kind."

"What do you mean by that?" Uzumaki asked.

"The friends that she made, they are just using her. She does their homework and they treat her like she's nothing more than a slave. I've tried to convince her otherwise, but she still considers them as her friends."

Uzumaki looked at the cloaked boy in a pondering state, "How many of them use her?"

Garret answered, "There were three, one girl and two boys."

"Anything you can remember about them?"

"Yeah, the girl had on a cowgirl hat on, while one of the boys had on a nose ring, the other nothing really special."

The geography teacher stood up from his desk and headed through the door into his backroom. The classroom was left quiet as the two didn't know what Uzumaki was up to, or when he'd come back out. After about five minutes of waiting, he re-emerged from the room.

"Alright. These students can become a problem." Uzumaki said.

"What do you mean by that?" Visario asked, sounding a bit worried.

"I'll explain later, but right now, we're going to learn a different subject today; Combatant Strategy." the two students widened their eyes and looked at each other nervously. "Now, let's begin the lesson." Uzumaki said with a grin on his face.

* * *

The school day was halfway over now, and Fubuki was waiting outside for her friends to arrive and retrieve their homework she had finished. She sat up against a wall, watching other students chatting with each other, some laughing.

"I bet they all do their friends homework too." Fubuki said to herself, making sure she wasn't heard by others. "They probably call each other pal or buddy too. Just like my friends do. Sure they don't really hang out with me much, or....at all, but they still acknowledge me as one of their friends." "Garret was obviously mistaken. I'm sure they would help me out if I was ever in trouble, I would do it for them." "...." "But-" She had been cut off as her three friends came around the corner. Each with a smirk on their face.

"Why hello there, little buddy." The female greeted Fubuki, followed by her two thuggish friends.

"Oh, hey there, Adonna." Fubuki smiled at the three as she lifted up a couple of papers. "Here's your homework, Adonna, I hope it helps you out this year."

With a smile, the cowgirl grabbed the papers and looked over them, checking to see if the homework was good or not. "Nice job Fubuki. You really did help us ou-. Wait a minute?"

"What's wrong?" Fubuki now a bit worried.

"Where are Torn's and Carl's homework? You said you'd have them done by today."

"You must be mistaken, Adonna. I said I'd have your homework done today, and the others by tomorrow." the little blonde explained, "See? Just a little mix up."

"What?" Adonna raised her voice, "Are you calling me a liar? I heard specifically that you'd have all this done by today. So why isn't it here?"

Fubuki, now a bit shaken, "I-I didn't d-do it yet. I-I was g-going to do it t-today."

Adonna was now standing inches away from Fubuki, looking straight down to show the massive height difference, "You get that homework done in one hour and meet back here. Unless of course," the cowgirl started smiling, "You want us to tell everyone your little secret."

Fubuki's eyes widened at hearing this. "No! If anyone finds out about that, I'll never get any friends! Please, don't!" She grasped onto Adonna's leg like a loyal puppy, "I'll get the homework done right away."

"That's a good girl." Adonna pointed away from them, "Now go along and do that homework." Fubuki was on her way to her dorm room, but then Adonna stopped her once more, "One more thing." this time Adonna knelt down to talk to Fubuki, "Stay away from that cute boy with the white hair."

The little blonde's eyes widened again, "B-but, why?"

"I saw him walking with you to your dorm yesterday." Adonna explained, "I don't trust him, he be a bad influence to you. Just stay away from him, and everything will be perfectly fine." "Now, go and take care of that homework." she let Fubuki run off. However, the little girl didn't get far.

"Hold it!" Some one cried out before revealing themselves. Everyone looked in the direction the sound was made to see Garret walking around a corner along with Visario standing next to him.

"Well well, what do we have here?" One of the boys, Torn, said with a smile.

Carl, "Looks to me like you two are lost. Classes are over in that direction."

"Oh don't worry," Garret replied "We know where we are."

Visario whispered to Garret, "It's going just like Uzumaki said it would."

* * *

(Flashback)

"Okay you two," Uzumaki continued with his lesson, "The most important thing is that you need to find Fubuki before school is out, and make sure she is with those three as well. Otherwise, this will never work." Both students nodded in reply, "They will probably be the first to fight, since it's in their nature. So stay on your guard."

* * *

(Present)

"Just stay on your guard, Visario." Garret whispered in return.

"What are you two doing here?" Adonna asked with her hands on her hips.

"We're here to show that you three are not fit to be Fubuki's friends." Garret answered the cowgirl.

"Not fit?" the cowgirl chuckled at the comment, "We're not fit to be _her_ friends? She's not fit to be anyone's friend!" Adonna pointed at the small blonde, "If anyone knew what this outcast's true form was, no one would even want to speak to her. But as long as we hold her secret, she can be my little 'buddy' and fit in."

"What you say you are doing and what you are doing are two different things." Garret now pointed to Adonna, "You are simply using her true form as blackmail, so you can use her as your own personnal slave!"

"No!" Fubuki shouted out, trying to deny what Garret said, "That's not true! She's trying to protect me from others who hate my kind. They are being friends to me."

Adonna chuckled at Fubuki's little speech, "You see? I have her perfectly underneath my thumb. Now you two run along, or things will get ugly really soon."

"Fubuki," Visario stepped forward.

"Well, it seems your girlfriend has some guts too." Adonna said.

Visario continued, "We know what you are!" Fubuki was shocked at the statement.

Adonna, "I'm warning you too, beat it."

Visario, "We know, and we accept you!"

Adonna, "This is your last chance."

Visario, "We accept you, because that's what true friends do!"

Adonna, "Carl, Torn, take care of these pests, now!"

Both of the boys' smiles grew, as they began hunching over. Their foreheads grew two bumps while at the same time having hair grow on their bodies.

"Uzumaki was right," Garret said, "They're Minotaurs." "If they are Minotaurs," he said to himself this time, "Then the rest of Uzumaki's plan relies on our secret weapon."

* * *

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary: Minotaur**

Residing in Greek Mythology, Minotaurs display the torso and arms of a man, and the head and legs of a bull. They are quick to fight and have been known to be very territorial. Widely known for their brute strength, commoners usually run when they see such a beast.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Minotaurs?" Visario asked, "But how do you know, Uzumaki?"

"I have a very reliable resource. But now is not the time." The geography teacher continued, "Now, when they attack, you two will remain on the defence, only attacking when needed. Also," Uzumaki became very stern, "Only as a last resort, are you two to change into your true forms and fight back."

"Why?" Visario simply asked.

"Because," Uzumaki answered, "You won't win if Fubuki is on their side." Garret and Visario looked at each other in surprise, then looked back at their teacher to continue the explanation. "You two need to have her switch over to your side. And the only way to do that, is to show her she has true friends who will accept her for what she is."

"Exactly, Uzumaki," Garret interrupted, "What is she?"

* * *

(Present)

"Now," Adonna waved her hand towards the two intruders, "Deal with them." and with that, the two minotaurs charged at Visario and Garret.

Just before the two human-bulls reached them, the pair split apart, dodging the attack. The minotaurs saw this and quickly changed directions and went one-on-one with them. Their charges at Garret and Visario seemed to not work as the two kept dodging and hitting them on the way by, so they changed their strategy to just using their brute force to fight them.

This is where things got a bit more difficult for the two still in their human form, Garret was managing as he had done this before. But Visario, she has usually fought in her Dragonian form, which made things easy. Now that she can't unless it is absolutely necessary, she was just getting by, looking like a scared girl.

"Check this out, boss." One of the minotaurs said while throwing punches, "They won't even go into their true forms to fight."

The other minotaur spoke, "Yeah, either they think they can beat us in their human form, or they're just plain stupid."

Adonna started smiling at this little discovery, "They probably are stupid, but just to be safe." the cowgirl turned towards Fubuki, "Go in and finish them."

"B-but..." Fubuki stuttered.

"But what?" Adonna asked, with a small hint of anger, "They are attacking your friends! Do something to help them!"

"I-it's not like that, but," Fubuki looked down in shame, "I don't know any good ones."

"What?!" The angered cowgirl picked Fubuki up by the neck of her shirt, "You're telling me all you can do is watch?!" Fubuki started tearing up, "You worthless excuse for a youkai. Even if people didn't know your true form, they still wouldn't be your friend. No one wants to be with a weakling, let alone a powerless witch like yourself." Adonna tossed the small blonde to the side.

When Fubuki landed, Torn, still in his minotaur form, was surprised. "Wait a minute, she's a witch. This little twerp that we've been hanging around with is nothing but a disgusting half breed witch?!"

* * *

(Flashback)

"She's a witch?!" Garret said in surprise.

"A young witch," Uzumaki explained, "But a witch none the less. My mother and father adopted her at an orphanage, seeing that she was alone and needed a family. They knew how poorly witches were treated in the monster realm, and we came to find that out soon too. Luckily, the family came to love Fubuki before we discovered that."

"That's true." Visario agreed with her teacher, "Due to their human appearances, monsters have come to hate them, thinking they are nothing but disgusting half breeds. Something I know all too well." She said the last part quiet enough that only Garret heard her.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they are just as powerful as other monsters out there." Uzumaki continued, "She knows but one spell, and that spell will be the battle ender for whoever is on her side."

"Is she that powerful?" Visario asked.

"..." Uzumaki placed a hand on his chin, "Yes....and at the same time, no."

* * *

(Present)

"So she's a witch?" Carl, the other minotaur, said, "Why that little-!" in rage, the minotaur sent a punch that caught Visario in the shoulder. With the sheer force of the punch, the dragonian fell onto the ground several feet away.

"Visario!" Garret looked over to the knocked out female, and so didn't see the fist that connected with his right arm, sending him in towards Visario.

"That's what you get for not paying attention in a fight." Torn shouted, rubbing his fist. "I don't know what you are kid, but you're arm must be metal if it hurt my hand like that." Turning to his friend Carl, "Hey, you feel like hitting two birds with one stone?"

Carl smiled at the suggestion and headed towards Visario. Garret tried to get up, but the punch was too great for him to even stand.

Carl still smiling, "Don't worry, whitey. I'm not gonna hurt her." the bull man grabbed the weakened female by the back of her shirt, "At least, not yet." he threw her at Garret, where they now both laid on the ground together. "Two birds with one stone. Or in my terms, two brats with one fist." Carl placed both his hands in a conjoined fist form above his head, still smiling. "Say goodbye."

"No!" Fubuki jumped out and placed her body in between the minotaur and the two weary humans, "I won't let you!" the small blonde stood firm with determination in her eyes. "These two are my friends, my true friends, and I will defend them no matter what!"

"Fine by me." Carl said, "This just means three birds instead of two."

"Hold it!" Carl stopped in mid strike when he heard Adonna's voice.

"But boss!"

"Let me deal with this." Adonna removed her hat, as she too began to grow horns. However, that was all that she seemed to have obtained. That, and a more muscular physique with larger breasts. Adonna had a carnal look in her eyes, "See you later, little buddy." She sent her fist flying at the three, aiming to hit all of them.

Fubuki still kept her ground. When Adonna's fist came flying at them, the blonde pulled from the wooden box still on her back, two wands. The first wand had a symbol of an eight-pointed star and a circle in the middle, while the second had a square, a diamond inside of that, and a square within the diamond. Crossing the two wands together, Fubuki cried out:

"BIG BROTHER SUMMON!!!" *POOF*

A large smoke cloud enveloped Fubuki, Garret, Visario, and Adonna. Carl and Torn were left outside to wonder what had happened. When the smoke cleared, they had found that Garret and Visario were safe, and that in Fubuki's place was something else; something....much bigger than Fubuki.

In Fubuki's place was a massive, muscle bound man with two stone gauntlets, with the same symbols as those on Fubuki's two wands. The man wore a white and red swirl mask to hide his face, but had long brown hair in dreads coming down to his back. His skin was tanned and completely covered in brutally large scars. Lastly, on his left shoulder, was none other than Fubuki herself, wands in hand.

"Adonna," Fubuki said to her ex-friend. Adonna looked to see her fist had struck the stone gauntlets, not even cracking them, as she felt great pain from her hand. "Meet my big brother," Fubuki continued, "Jishin."

With a swing of her left wand, the strong man known as Jishin, swung his left arm and shoved Adonna back. The cowgirl fell on her rear, shocked by the amount of force that was used in just one of this brute's arms. She was helped up by Torn and Carl as they then went after this new enemy that Fubuki summoned. Fubuki merely smiled with glee and began swinging her wands around, "Let's go big brother!"

"W-what the heck is that Adonna?" Torn asked, just as surprised as everyone else.

"I-I think," Adonna looked on in shock, "It's a Giant!"

"Close," Fubuki said, "But not quite, Jishin, is a Titan!"

* * *

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary: Titan**

A race of powerful deities that ruled during the legendary Golden Age. At the beginning, there were 12 Titans, each were associated with various primal concepts. Some came to believe that these monster were to be even more powerful than the Greek Gods themselves.

* * *

"No way!" Garret was shocked, but also smiling, "You were able to summon a Titan?!"

With a smile, Fubuki responded, "Of course, he's my big brother." She turned back towards the three minotaurs, changing her expression to what resembled that of an experienced fighter, "And with Jishin-nee-chan by with me, we cannot lose to the likes of you three!"

"We'll see about that!" Adonna said as she and the other two bulls charged straight at Fubuki and Jishin.

All three of them raised their fists into the air, preparing to do a combined attacked for the maximum damage to the titan.

Jishin and Fubuki saw this, both raised their left arm and slammed it into the ground. When Jishin's fist hit, a wave of stone pillars came jutting out towards the minotaurs and sent them flying backwards to where they started.

"Fighting is useless, Adonna." Fubuki said, getting off of Jishin's shoulder. The blonde started walking over to them, "You are beasts of the earth, and Jishin is the Earth Titan, so all of your attacks are rendered useless against me or him. My brother will protect me at all costs. You know why? Because he is my friend, and has accepted me for who I am and what I am, just like Garret and Visario have. Those are true friends, I see that now, and I see that you have not been a true friend to me." Fubuki was standing right next to the three fallen minotaurs, and to everyone's shock, she extended out her hand to the cowgirl. "But we can still be friends, Adonna. We can start all over, that would be something I would really like for you to do."

A pause fell on the battlefield, then finally, Adonna snorted at Fubuki, "Like I'd ever be friends with a half breed like you." She stood up, followed by the other two minotaurs, "Come on guys, let's go." She turned around and changed back into her human form, "They're not worth fighting anymore." with that the three left the area, leaving only Fubuki, Garret, Visario, and Jishin.

Garret and Visario had regained their strength awhile back, but have now just began to stand up. Garret stood by the titan, while Visario ran over to Fubuki. The white haired boy looking up at the towering brother, "Nice job, with the fighting and all."

"..."

"...Your sister is really something too, great summoner if I do say so."

"...." Jishin did not respond again.

"Oh, I see." Garret seemed to figure it out, "Your earth, the big, silent, element. I get it."

"Actually," Fubuki said, as she was being hugged tightly by Visario, "He can't talk at all in his Titan form."

Garret nodded "Oh, alright." he raised his hands to the back of his head, "Well, I say that was a good day for all of us."

"Yeah." Visario agreed. The four of them stayed there for the rest of the day, talking, and later on being visited and introduced to Umi.

"Ahoy, Garret. What's going on?" Umi saw Fubuki and Jishin, who was now in his human form. He remained to have the long dreads, but no mask, so one could see the T-shaped scar on the right of his forehead. He wore the school uniform, but the whole thing was far too big on him and so everything was baggy. "Well," Umi said with a smile, when she saw Jishin, "What do we have here?" The unique girl came walking over to Jishin with her hips moving back and forth, "Hey there, Captain." Once again, Jishin didn't respond, "What's the matter? Catfish got yer tongue?"

"It's not that," Fubuki intervened, "He just doesn't talk alot."

"Oh come on," Umi said while putting an arm around the boy, "You don't like talking to the crew?" Just then, Jishin leaned over and whispered into Umi's ear. When he was finished, Umi was wide eyed and standing straight up, something that no one had seen before and were actually getting worried about. Finally, Umi spoke, "I love you."

* * *

(Just above where the gang was hanging out)

"Well, this will be an interestin year." Uzumaki said, turning to another person standing next to him, watchin as well, "Thanks for the info on those students, Ginei Morioka"

"Ah itsa no problem," the pervy senior responded, "Actually, I got the info from someone else. He got me off the spot, kinda like a Sherlock Holmes in monster ID."

Uzumaki, now interested, "Really, who would that be?"

"His name is Kamaru." Ginei answered, "Mochiai Kamaru."

"With someone like that, I'm not doubting that he will meet these five in due time." Uzumaki smiled, along with Ginei, as they walked away.

* * *

**And so, another chapter done. A witch and a Titan, both have joined the group, who else could possibly join? What else could happen? Well we'll find out soon enough. Also, I hope you all found out that Gin is in this, that pervy werewolf! Love the guy. Just really for his name too, and that he's a werewolf, and a pervert....really I just really like the character!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**I'm out like a solar powered flashlight at night.**


End file.
